


Sugar, We're Going Down

by yeolalreadyknow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Young Genji Shimada, dad!Hanzo, son!Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolalreadyknow/pseuds/yeolalreadyknow
Summary: Jesse is 37. Jesse and Genji are fucking, possibly falling in love. Only problem? Genji is his co-worker's 19 year old son. Hanzo will not like this.





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> So howdy, this is about Jesse and Genji falling for each other despite an age difference in this AU. Hanzo is Genji's dad and Jesse's partner (like cops but they're agents). So yeah, enjoy this sin.

“Hanzo! How can I help you, partner?” Jesse asked. He had been sitting at home when his partner from the agency called him out of the blue. He had to stop mid bite of his chalupa to answer before the ringer stopped.

 

“Jesse. I need to ask you a favor. I am stuck in Ilios for another few days, not just this overnight trip. Since you are on break from missions until I return anyway...I thought you wouldn’t mind helping me.” Hanzo sounded tired and frustrated all at once. The two of them had only been partners for a few weeks since Hanzo was transferred from Overwatch’s Hanamura base. The agency provided protection and service to communities around the world. 

 

“A favor? Sure.” he said as he stood to start pacing as he usually did when on the phone.

 

“My son tends to start trouble when I’m away. If you don’t mind just dropping in on him for the few days I’m here to make sure he isn’t dead from over drinking or turning my house into a brothel.” 

 

Jesse let out a cackle. “Oh ho ho, he sounds like a spitfire. Just like his dad. What’s the kid’s name?”

 

“Genji Shimada. He’s 19 years old. He goes to the local college so mostly just check on him at night. There is a key under the mat so you can just go in if he doesn’t answer.”   Hanzo instructed. “I’ll text you his number and my address. Thank you so much, Jesse. If you could drop by now and let him know I’m not coming home tonight, he wasn’t answering his phone but his GPS location says he’s at home.”

 

Hanzo sounded like the strict parent Jesse thought he’d be. GPS locating your 19 year old? Jesse smiled a bit. “Any other house rules I should know?”

 

“No shoes beyond the foyer. He’s supposed to be home before 12am on weekdays. Weekends are free for him to do whatever. No parties.” Hanzo said. There was indistinct talking in the background and Hanzo huffed out a breath. “I have to go. Thank you again, Jesse.”

 

Hanzo had hung up before Jesse could say goodbye. His phone notified him of the messages before he could lower his phone from his ear as if Hanzo had the message sitting there, waiting to be sent. 

 

Jesse sat back down and finished off his dinner before going to get dressed in some grey sweatpants, slip ons, tank top, his serape, and his hat. He went to his car and started towards where the GPS was taking him. After about 10 minutes, he approached a large house which dwarfed his tiny little hut of a home.

 

After using the key from under the mat since no one answered his knocking, he padded through the foyer. He almost stepped into the living room before he remembered the house rules. Jesse toed off his shoes and then padded into the living room.

 

The smell of a pizza cooking in the oven alerted him that someone was home but there was no sound from anywhere in the house, not even above him. 

 

He was about to call out for the young Shimada when something moved in his peripheral. He barely had time to roll to the side before a green sword came slashing down where he had just been. 

 

“Who are you?” the boy asked and Jesse’s breath hitched as those amber eyes burned into his own. Genji Shimada was all angles in the face, not unlike his dad but less harsh. He had rosy rubina shaped lips with a deep cupid’s bow. His body with small but obviously muscled as he watched the biceps flex when he readjusted the grip on the  _ ō _ dachi. Jesse’s eyebrow quirked at the bright green hair which he slightly wished he could have seen Hanzo’s reaction to  _ that _ .

 

“Whoa there. My name is Jesse McCree. Your father sent me to check on ya.” he drawled as he slowly rose, hands up in surrender. Genji frowned.

 

“Oh.” he said softly. Jesse’s eyebrows rose.

 

“You gonna just believe me like that? Dangerous.” Jesse wondered. Genji gave a wolfish grin. 

 

“I didn’t lower my sword.” 

 

“Just your stance.”

 

Genji hummed in appreciation. “So you’re at least intelligent. You accent was convincing me otherwise.” Jesse put a hand to his heart. 

 

“You wound me, darlin’.” 

 

Genji laughed and Jesse caught a glimpse of a tongue ring in the younger’s mouth. Jesse took out his phone and showed Genji the text. “See? Your dad sent me your address and your number. He said the GPS said you were here but you weren’t answering your phone.” 

 

Genji rolled his eyes. “ _ Otou-san...Nan dayo omae-wa? _ ” He muttered to himself before turning away. “Well, pizza is done now. You can stay.” He disappeared upstairs for a second before Jesse could object since he had just eaten. For some reason he wanted to stay anyway. He went into the kitchen and looked around at the cooking supplies and dirty dishes strewn about. 

 

“It’s a mess. I like to cook. Those are from yesterday though, this is frozen pizza.” Genji clarified. Jesse let his eyes roam over Genji’s body as he bent to get the pizza. He was wearing black workout shorts and black thigh high socks. He was shirtless but also wearing a bit of makeup, which he had noticed earlier. It was red eyeliner, highlight (thank you Mercy for the extensive makeup knowledge), and a glossy chapstick. 

 

When Genji stood straight, he snapped his vision away. He slowly realized he had been gazing at Genji’s ass. It would be a supple and perky ass that he would have no problem looking at if it wasn’t attached to his partner’s son. Wrong. So wrong. 

 

Genji was cutting the pizza as Jesse leant against the counter. “So, why didn’t you pick up your father’s calls?” he asked. 

 

Genji looked at him. “I had been working out, I had the speakers on. I thought my phone was with me but I had left it in my room. I was about to call him back when I heard you.”

 

“He wanted to tell you that he’d be a few more days and to not throw any parties.” Then Jesse realized something. “Wait.” Jesse held up his hand. “You snuck downstairs and and around me before I noticed you?  _ Jesus. _ Either you’re made to be an assassin or I’m getting old.” Genji gave him another predatory grin. 

 

“Maybe both?” he purred. “It’s okay though. I don’t mind older.” Jesse swallowed. He wanted to punch himself. He was not normally this transparent, usually a cool mask of confidence. Either fake or real, no one could tell. 

 

“Oh?” is all he could manage to say. Genji set the pizza cutter down and sauntered over to him before he pinned Jesse against the counter. 

 

“You sure are cute Mister Cowboy.” he said. Jesse could smell his breath easily and raised both brows. He couldn’t help smirking.

 

“And you’re high, aren’t you?” Genji faltered, stepping back and checking his breath. He cursed lowly and his cheeks flamed red. 

 

“I’m hungry. You can stay or go or whatever.” he said, trying hard to come off nonchalant. He was obviously a bit embarrassed to have his breath stink while breathing into the face of someone he was flirting with. Jesse watched him pile up a plate of pizza, steal a bottle of what looked like sake from the fridge, then zip up the stairs. 

 

Jesse stood there for a second before leaving, all the while wondering why his heart was beating so fast.


	2. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji throws a party. They eat ramen and get high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this happened. Sorry for the sin. Yes he actually fell asleep. Dumb ass.

“Fucking hell, Hanzo wasn’t kidding about this kid.”

 

Jesse couldn’t believe the amount of cars in Hanzo’s driveway and _on his lawn_. He could hear Hanzo now, griping about his grass browning. Jesse got out of his car, which he had to park across the street. He went over, making sure to grab his Overwatch badge and his Peacekeeper.

 

He eyed the kids outside smoking and pounded on the door. He could hear the music being turned down and the people shushing each other. He couldn’t believe this kid had the _nerve_ to throw a party after Jesse explicitly told him _not_ to. He could understand a bit of teenage rebellion but this was outright disrespect either towards him or Hanzo. Either way it was not cool.

 

Genji opened the door and the smell of marijuana hit him right away. Genji’s eyebrows shot up, drowsy eyes trying to widen.“Why are you here again?”

 

“Why are you throwing a party after what I told you?” Jesse asked, frown set deep on his face. Genji leant against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

 

“It’s not a party. It’s a kickback. It’s different.” he said, smirking ever so slightly.

 

Oh. Oh, that did it.

 

Jesse walked past him and looked around. _“Alright! Everyone out!_ ” he yelled. People looked around and so Jesse pulled out his badge. “ _Ya’ll really wanna mess with an Overwatch agent?_ ”

 

At those words people started filing out past him, scrambling out to their cars with their heads lowered as to not be recognized. Genji looked thoroughly annoyed.

 

“Thanks so much, _Jesse_.” Genji muttered after everyone had gone, slamming the door behind the agent after he stepped in. “You never answered me. Why are you here?”

 

Jesse looked over Genji’s look for the first time. He was wearing black leggings with a mesh top. When Genji turned away from him to pick up a half finished joint from the ashtray he could see the green dragon tattoo the man adorned across his back. He had seen it before but had been too distracted by other things (a.k.a Genji’s ass) to really notice it in detail. It was intricate and beautiful, and had patterns much like the details of Hanzo’s that he had seen.

 

“I will be checking in on you randomly for your father.” he stated as he looked around at the house which was, for the most part, still clean. Genji turned to him after taking a long drag of his joint. He offered the joint to Jesse and Jesse took it from him as the teen walked away.

 

“Hanzo is so overprotective.” he muttered. He glanced back at Jesse who was just stupidly standing there holding the joint. “Ash that before it gets on the carpet. You want food?”

 

This kid confused Jesse. One second he looked ready to cuss Jesse out for ruining his party and now he’s offering him food and weed. “What is your deal, Genji?”

 

Genji tilted his head. “You said you’re gonna be here everyday so we might as well get used to each other, yeah? Plus you’re attractive so there’s that.” Jesse gave a breathless laugh out of shock. Genji was straightforward.

 

“I’m 37.”

 

“And?”

 

“I’m as old as your father.”

 

“ _And?_ ”

 

Jesse just shook his head, took a drag of the joint before ashing it and followed Genji into the kitchen. “What kind of food?”

 

“Ramen. Not that 3 minute shit. Homemade.” he said as he started taking out ingredients. There was some homemade ramen noodles and he started to take out pots and pans. “I like cooking ramen. I want to open a ramen chain.”

 

“A chain? Through America? I’ve never had authentic ramen before. I’m excited to try some.” Genji’s eyes flashed to him, smiling brightly (much unlike the predatory smiles he’d seen on the boy before).

 

“Oh? Well then, let me impress you.” he said proudly as he started zipping around the kitchen. Jesse sat on a stool at the island, listening to Genji babble on about the different type of ramen broth and styles and his own ideas for his shop.

 

“I like the idea of the fish cakes made to look like little green and blue dragons.” Jesse said as he watched Genji ladle broth over his noodles.

 

“I know. We’ll call the chain Super Shimada's Noodles.” Genji pursed his lips. “I wish I had a brother so it could be Super Shimada Bro’s Noodles. Like Mario? That’d be cooler.”

 

Jesse chuckled. “Yeah. It would be.” he said as he got up to follow Genji to the living room. Genji and he had finished off the last joint while he cooked and Jesse had rolled them a second one while he waited for Genji to finish.

 

“Go on, try it.” Genji urged as Jesse took a seat on the couch. Genji poured them both some Coke. Apparently the teen was done drinking for the night. “Like I told you, this is a Shio style ramen with chicken broth. I braised the pork belly in oil and fried garlic. The garlic is in there along with some spinach and half a boiled egg. I also drizzled some homemade spicy sauce on top for an extra kick.” he sighed deeply and watched Jesse with an anxious look. “I hope you like it, Jesse.”

 

Jesse’s heart thumped hard in his chest at hearing Genji say his name like that. Not irritated and angry like before but open and slightly nervous. He gave Genji a honest smile and picked up his fork (chopsticks were _not_ his thing) and got a little of everything onto it. He started eating the ramen and used the spoon thing to get the broth into his mouth with some of the sauce. It was powerful yet not overwhelming. He could taste a bite of vinegar in the sauce which paired well with the salty tang of the broth.

 

“Genji, this is really good…is this what you’re learning in class?” He asked through his mouthful. Genji smiled wide to his ears, eyes crinkling in the corners.

 

“I go there for my business degree. I taught myself to cook.” he said before taking his own few bites of his bowl. They ate in silence for a while before Genji decided to turn on a show.

 

“This is a classic. It’s from 2009. It’s _old._ ” he stated. Jesse looked at the screen and tilted his head.

 

“Parks and Recreation?” he asked. Genji nodded as he curled up on the couch, tucking his feet under Jesse’s leg for warmth.

 

This should be weird, probably is weird, to be smoking and eating with his co-worker’s very attractive son very late at night while watching old sitcoms. Yet, Jesse felt comfortable and it wasn’t just the weed.

 

As they went from episode to episode, laughing until they cried at some points, they had somehow curled in closer together. Jesse’s arm resting on the back of the couch as he finished off the last of the second joint as Genji puffed away at the third as he leaned against Jesse's side. The cowboy looked at his phone and saw that it was nearly 3am. He didn’t quite feel like moving.

 

Genji handed him the third joint and he took a long drag as he looked at Genji who was looking up at him. “Jesse, do you like working with Hanzo?”

 

“Your dad? Yeah, he’s a good fella. Real serious but loyal to the cause.” he said, watching as the room swam around Genji in his vision. He felt as though he was in a kaleidoscope. Genji blinked slowly at him with those eyes, the amber practically glowing now.

 

“He’s never mentioned you. He doesn’t talk about work much. When he’s home it’s all about meditation, training, discipline, and school.” Genji said, voice calm and soothing to the cowboy’s ears. Genji had turned to kneel on the couch, facing him. “He’s too stoic.”

 

“Yeah, I got that from him the second he said he was GPS tracking you, sugar.” Genji practically purred.

 

“I love pet names. Call me sugar again.” he insisted, voice turning husky. Jesse chuckled and moved his arm to pat Genji’s back.

 

“Alright, sugar.” He ended up resting his arm around the boy’s waist and Genji’s cheeks flared. Jesse’s brain couldn’t register why. Suddenly Genji slithered up his body and his lips were hot on Jesse’s neck, teeth and tongue joining in too.

 

The agent’s brain fizzled out at that moment and all he could do is wrap his arm tighter around Genji’s waist. Genji’s knee slotted between his thigh and pressed into his groin. He let out a soft hiss at the sensation and gripped at Genji’s side.

 

Slowly he shifted to put both hands on the boy’s hips and pull him fully into his lap. As Jesse closed his eyes and let himself drift away at the feeling of hot lips trailing up and down his neck, alarms were ringing far in the back of his head but he couldn’t bring himself to react.

 

Soon he had drifted so far that the swimming stilled and he dropped into unconsciousness.


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse finally get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was stuck on this piece for a while. Still not happy with how this turned out but I'm tired of working on it. I wanna get to the gritty shit.

“...Jesse?”

 

Light was dancing behind his eyelids as he slowly roused himself from sleep. He opened his eyes barely to see the sun gleaming in from the open windows around him. Genji was sitting beside him, shaking his shoulder. “Jesse, finally....” 

 

He grumbled and sat up, rubbing the crick in his neck. “Wassuh time?” he asked. Genji snickered at his sleepy tone. 

 

“10am.” Genji answered. “I made breakfast. Omelette, bacon, and fruit for you. Black coffee too but we have sugar and creamer if you want it.” Jesse looked at Genji and saw Genji’s eyes drift to his neck. “Sorry.”

 

The cowboy quirked a brow. “For what?” he asked, suspicious. 

 

“For giving you all those hickeys before you fell asleep.” Jesse let out a squawk and lept up to go to the bathroom next to the kitchen. He flicked on the light and immediately noticed the marks. “Genji, what are you? A gotdamn sucker fish?” he said, trying to sound angry but ended up just whining. 

 

Genji’s peals of laughter from the other room made his chest constrict and he took a deep breath. He can’t be mad at the kid. He knew Genji was attracted to him and he remembered pulling him into his lap. It was his fault he got all these marks. He finally walked out after washing his hands and looked at the plate of food Genji had made him.

 

“Why the hell is my omelette a rectangle?” he asked, voice deadpan. Genji stopped mid-sip, choking on a laugh and slapping the table. Jesse couldn’t help the grin that broke apart on his face as he watched the younger Shimada falling apart with laughter. After a minute, Genji wiped his eyes.

 

“Sorry, you caught me off guard. It is-.” he paused to cackle shortly. “-tamagoyaki. It’s Japanese. It is prepared in a square pan. It has cheese and green onion in it.”  Jesse hummed and started to dig in after that. It was pretty good albeit a little plain for his tastes. He enjoyed his eggs with a great heap of salsa on top. 

 

He ate, watching Genji pour himself some tea. He slid in the chair across from Jesse and put his hands together, bowing his head. Jesse stopped mid-chew, feeling bad he started before Genji could do his little prayer or whatever he was about to do. 

 

“Itadakimasu!” Genji spoke happily before he started eating. Jesse leaned forward to peer at his food. 

 

“What is that there?” he asked, pointing to small bowl set off to the side. Genji glanced at it and hummed, taking a bite of it before responding. It was gooey, lumpy, and mixed in with green mush. 

 

“It’s natto. I mixed it with avocado.” Jesse gave him a look and Genji rolled his eyes. “Natto is fermented soy beans.” Jesse fought the urge to curl his lip. Nothing  _ fermented _ sounded good to him. “I also have some tea and tamagoyaki.” 

 

“Is this what you eat every morning?” Jesse asked. Genji shook his head, stuffing his mouth again before speaking. 

 

“Nah. Weekend treats. During school days I usually just grab something from a coffee shop on campus.” he admitted. Jesse pulled out his phone before narrowing his eyes at Genji. 

 

“You...you know it’s Friday, right?” he asked warily. Genji blinked at him.

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

“OH SHIT!” Genji swore. Jesse watched, amazed at how fast he scarfed down his food. He sprang from his seat. “FUCK ME!”

 

“I wish.” Jesse said, offhandedly. He clamped his mouth shut.  _ Shut the fuck up, you idiot. _ He guessed he said it louder than he thought as he saw Genji pause. He cleared his throat. “I’ll give you a ride?” Genji smirked.

 

“I bet you want to.” Genji purred before slinking up the stairs. Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose. He was a fucking  _ dumbass _ . He was getting flustered and doe-eyed over a fucking teenager. 

 

“Jesse McCree you are nearly 40 years old, this needs to  _ stop _ .” he growled to himself before finishing his food. He could hear Genji running a shower and the thoughts that conjured turned his ears red. 

 

Genji returned minutes later, hair still slightly damp, while Jesse was loading dishes into the dishwasher. “Oh, how domestic of you Jesse.” Genji teased. Jesse looked over and his mouth went dry. Genji had changed out of the outfit he had one yesterday (which he had fallen asleep in and wore all morning) and into a new one, even more tantalizing. 

 

Yes, yesterday Jesse had to tear his eyes away from Genji’s nipples which were easily seen through the mesh but this was something more….alluring.

 

Genji had slipped into a orange body suit, which he only knew was body suit because of his low the light blue boyfriend jeans rode on Genji’s hips. He could see where the fabric dipped like a leotard and could see where the peek of skin of his hip showed. The jeans were tucked into the top of his black combat boots. 

 

“Yo, cowboy?” 

 

Jesse raised his eyes from where he had been staring at Genji’s hips. Genji’s face was all delight, like he knew exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Jesse tipped his hat.

 

“Lets mosey on, shall we?” Jesse said as he went to the door. Genji slung his satchel over his shoulder. 

 

“Let’s.”

 

They both climbed in the car and Genji gave Jesse the address. He looked it up before leaving just to make sure he knew where he was going. He pulled off from the curb as Genji tapped away on his phone. The radio was playing some pop hit in the background but the atmosphere seemed a bit awkward, mostly just to Jesse. He cleared his throat and decided to speak on a subject that he knew needed clarification.

 

“So, Genji. About the kissing…” Jesse started. Genji side-eyed him. “...I don’t know if that is the best idea. I am your father’s coworker and much much older than you. Hanzo wouldn’t approve…”

 

Genji muttered something in Japanese before turning to him. “Jesse, I want to fuck you.” Jesse swallowed as he gradually stopped at a stop light. Genji slid a hand on Jesse’s thigh. “My father will never have to know. He is halfway across the world. I know you want me too.”

 

Jesse gripped the steering wheel and huffed. “I...I am attracted to you, I won’t lie. I just feel like I’m betraying Hanzo’s trust or something. You’re his son.” Genji ruffled at this, face shadowed with annoyance.

 

“I’m not just ‘Hanzo’s son’. I am my own person  _ and  _ a consenting adult. If you want to fuck me, then  _ fuck me! _ ” he snapped. Jesse couldn’t handle it. The growl in Genji’s voice, the nails digging into his thigh, and the eyes boring into his own when he looked at him. He turned away, stomping on the gas and hitting a hard U-turn. Genji yelped a little as Jesse sped back into the neighborhood and pulled into Genji’s garage. 

 

“Jesse, what the-?” Genji started as Jesse watched the motion activated garage door close in the rearview mirror. He was cut off by Jesse leaning over him to lift the handle to lean Genji’s seat all the way back. Jesse’s head was swimming at he crawled over the younger Shimada and watched Genji’s face change from confusion to realization to surprise.

 

“M-my classes.” Genji stuttered out. Jesse pressed a knee between Genji’s legs and rubbed, feeling his chest swell as  _ lust _ blossomed across Genji’s face.

 

“Too late to think about that.” he breathed, leaning down to Genji’s ear. He pressed his thigh harder into Genji’s groin.

 

“You asked for it,  _ sugar. _ ”


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji gets what he wants or what Jesse thinks he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! This chapter didn't quite turn out the way I wanted but it's good enough. Next chapter Genji's true intentions will be revealed! So yeah, stay tuned I guess?

“Oh,  _ sugar. _ ”

 

Genji’s body shivered underneath him everytime he uttered that magic word. He couldn’t help smirking as he nibbled all over Genji’s neck, trying to leave as many marks as he can. Revenge for his own neck decorations. “ _ Sugar, _ you are so pretty. So good for me,  _ sugar _ .” he praised, voice giddy with arousal.

 

Genji’s hips ground into his knee as his breathing deepened. “Jesse.” he breathed. Jesse sat back and removed his own shirt. 

 

“Take those pants off.” he ordered. Genji blinked wide-eyed before blushing red and slipping out of his jeans after toeing off his boots. Jesse slipped his off with one hand, the other holding him above Genji so they both had room to strip. He lowered himself after they were both done. Jesse was now only in his boxer briefs. 

 

“Shouldn’t I take off my body suit?” he asked softly as his hands wandered to brush through Jesse’s chest hair. Jesse shuddered at the sensation and moved to slide to his knees on the floor, sliding the seat back for more room. Genji’s hands moved to his hair instead and tugged slightly. 

 

“No. This looks fucking amazing on you. You have to wear this with no underwear, right? How dirty of you.” Jesse lifted Genji’s thighs and started nipping at them and licking his way to his groin. Genji whined in anticipation as Jesse’s mouth got  _ so _ close to his cock then drifted back to his thighs. Finally, Jesse put his mouth on Genji’s cock through the cloth of his body suit, leaving wet marks all over it that was sinfully sexy to look at.

 

Genji let out a moan, his voice catching slightly. “J-esse!” He gasped. Jesse kissed away from Genji’s cock, making the Shimada grit out a frustrated sound. He kissed his way to Genji’s nipples. He licked over them, making them more visible through the thin fabric. He bit down as he gripped onto Genji’s hips and  _ ground _ into him. 

 

“ _ Ah! A-aa-ah! _ ” Genji cried. Genji panted for a second before bucking his hips up. “Again!”

 

Jesse moved to the opposite nipple and fulfilled his request. Genji’s back arched and he squirmed under Jesse’s hands. 

 

“Jesse,  _ please _ touch my cock. Do something!” he pleaded. Jesse finally moved to unsnap the buttons at the bottom of the body suit and move them to the side to grasp Genji’s cock.

 

He stroked it once experimentally and his body heated at the sigh-moan he got from Genji. “You like that, sugar?” 

 

Jesse reached back into his glove box to pull out his lube and condoms. Genji raised an eyebrow. “You keep that in your car?” he asked incredulously, still coming across sassy no matter how debauched he looked. Jesse didn’t reply, just gave Genji a  _ look _ as he drizzled lube over his hand. Genji blushed at their extended eye contact but didn’t look away.

 

Jesse took the challenge. 

 

He kept eye contact as he started stroking Genji, watching the boy inhale sharply. He twisted on the downstroke and slid over the head on the upstroke. Genji’s thighs shook as he started stroking faster and finally Genji couldn’t hold eye contact as his eyes fluttered closed on a languid moan. 

 

“I want to watch you come.” Jesse drawled. “Can you do that for me, sugar?” 

 

“Mmnn! ...Come with me? God,  _ Jesse. _ ” Genji begged. Jesse grunted in reply and took out his cock. He added more lube and started rubbing their cocks together, pressing their bodies close as he gave Genji an open mouthed kiss.

 

Genji moaned into the kiss as Jesse used his hand to stroke them along with the grinding. Jesse jolted when he felt Genji’s hand join and rub over Jesse’s cockhead. He groaned into Genji’s mouth, tongue lapping against Genji’s. 

 

The air and windows were getting foggy the more they writhed. Their strokes got sloppier and their kisses more frenzied before Jesse moved away from Genji’s lips to bite and suck at his neck. Genji’s other hand was on his shoulder with his nails digging into the flesh.

 

“Nn!  _ Ahhh!  _ Jesse-ahh!  _ Iku, iku, iku-uuh-uh! _ ” Genji keened as his thighs quivered and he rutted frantically into Jesse before his hips jerked. Jesse let out a growl, low and guttural as he came. Genji went near silent, just stuttering out incoherent words at his own release.

 

The high slowly swirled down as Jesse pulled their sticky bodies apart. “Genji, that was…”

 

“...hot.” Genji finished for him. Jesse snorted.

 

“Beyond, sugar.” he teased, grinning when he saw Genji’s minute shiver. “Let’s go on inside and clean up.”

 

Genji hummed and let Jesse help him gather their things. They shuffled back into the house and upstairs to do a quick wash down before Genji climbed into bed to take a nap. He had dragged Jesse down with him but Jesse wouldn’t sleep.

 

Guilt was swirling around in his head. This was his partner’s son he had just...had sex with. He couldn’t believe it. Where had his self control gone? He glanced down at Genji who had changed into a giant blue shirt with the Shimada family crest on it, from the size it was probably Hanzo’s at one point.

 

So he slept in his father’s shirt? Jesse chuckled to himself. How cute.

 

He looked away from the boy and up to the ceiling. He had to tell Hanzo what he’d done. How he had betrayed his trust. He moved away from Genji who mumbled in protest before curling around one of his pillows instead. He padded downstairs and pulled out his phone from his jeans. He dialed Hanzo’s number and steeled himself.

 

“Jesse!”

 

Jesse’s chest constricted at the relief from the other’s voice. “Hey, Hanzo.”

 

“How is everything? Is Genji well? I have meant to call but this recon has been….taxing.” he sighed. Jesse set his hat back on his head from where he had left it on the couch when they came back inside. 

 

“Genji is fine. He’s been nice.” he paused and heaved a sigh. “There’s just something I need to tell you.”

 

“Oh. What is it?” Hanzo said, voice turning serious.

 

Say it.

 

“Well…”

 

Just do it, Jesse.

 

“Jesse, you’re making me nervous.”

 

God Damnit, Jesse!

 

“Genji threw a party but I stopped it.” he whooshed out in one breath.

 

You  _ fucking _ coward.

 

“Is that all? Thank you for the notice. I will call and speak with him later since he must be in class.” Jesse hummed.

 

“Yep, probably.” he agreed. Suddenly, cool hands were slipping up his shirt and he jolted, squawking in shock.

 

“Jesse?”

 

“Sorry! I just fuckin dropped ash on my arm.” he lied easily and Genji’s fingernails scraped through his chest hair and down his chest. 

 

“Stop smoking then.” Hanzo said, a laugh hidden behind his words and fondness bloomed in Jesse’s heart. Then a stab of guilt at the next words. “Tell Genji I love him and will call him tomorrow. I have to go.”

 

“I will. Bye, Hanzo.” he said, emphasizing Hanzo’s name for Genji who only responded by brushing through his chest hair again.

 

He hung up and turned around to face Genji who was looking delighted. “So….save a horse?”

 

Jesse blinked. Not the words he was expecting. “What?”

 

“I want to save a horse.” he said, grin turning predatory. Jesse raised an eyebrow. 

 

“How?”

 

“By riding a cowboy.” Genji answered immediately after he finished the word. Jesse rolled his eyes and bit back his laughter. 

 

“Alright, alright. That’s hilarious, darlin’.” he assured when Genji started to pout at his lack of laughter. “I have to go now though.” 

 

Genji’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

 

“I need to go home and take care of some stuff.” he said smoothly. “Also, get my thoughts together about what we did.” he admitted. Genji seemed to take a deep breath to gather himself.

 

“Still feeling like I’m just Hanzo’s son?” he said, voice bordering on a spat. 

 

“It’s not that.” he argued and Genji gave him a scathing look. “Well, it’s not  _ only  _ that. I’m 18 years older than you, Genji. Ain’t that strange to you?” 

 

“No. It’s not.” 

 

“What do you benefit from this? Is it just sex you want? Attention?” he asked. Genji looked properly offended. 

 

“Wow.” is all Genji said before pointing to the door. “Go. Take care of your  _ things _ at home.”

 

“Genji….” he started. He didn’t know what was happening, his thoughts spinning confusingly in his head. Genji’s hand flexed by his side as if reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there before he turned away from Jesse. 

 

“Just go.” 

 

Jesse paused and looked at Genji’s rigid back.

 

“Hanzo told me to tell you he loves you.” he murmured softly. Genji’s shoulders hunched forward.

 

“Get  _ out. _ ” 

 

So Jesse did.


	5. Dishonorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had mad writers block.

[Genji, this is Jesse. Yur dad gave me ya number a while back for emergencies. I just...want to say I’m srry.]

 

[I know yur mad. I’m sorry for offending ya. I ain’t mean what I said.]

 

[I really don’t know what ya want from me. I shouldn’t have said it like that tho.]

 

[Genji? Please?]

 

Jesse sighed as he flopped back on his bed. It was nearly 1A.M. Jesse had just awoken from a depression nap and, as usual, he felt more exhausted than when he went to sleep. He slides out of bed to pad to his kitchen. 

 

Genji had been ignoring his texts all day. When Jesse stopped by the house, the kid wasn’t even there. Genji was obviously avoiding him. This should be fine with him. Angry Genji means a Genji who doesn’t want to tempt and tease him. They couldn’t, wouldn’t, fuck if Genji hated him.

 

Yet, that idea makes his guts clench uncomfortably. He doesn’t want Genji angry with him. Avoiding him. He wants them on good terms, to be close to each other. That’s a problem. 

 

He shouldn’t have caught feelings for Genji but how could he not? He was charismatic all the time with cute little quirks that peek through that sex kitten persona he puts up. It was everything he liked in the people he dated, just in a tight little nineteen year old body. 

 

Jesse leaned against the counter as he watched the leftover pizza spin around in the microwave. His head was going over his options. There were so many though. The dishonest ones of keeping it from Hanzo made him ashamed but the options where he tells him also make fear run cold down his skin.

 

Hanzo loved his son, was obviously protective of him. He had entrusted Jesse with this task of making sure Genji was safe and Jesse had thoroughly betrayed that trust.

 

The sound of the microwave timer going off knocks him out of his thoughts. He removes his pizza, grabs a glass of water, and goes to retreat to his bedroom again. 

 

He is halfway through his second slice when his phone starts to ring. He picks it up and his stomach does a flip when he sees Genji’s name. It was so late, why was he still up? He answered quickly.

 

“Genji!” He cursed his voice for sounding so excited. Loud music bumped on the other end and there was the sound of someone groaning. No one was talking. Did Genji just butt dial him during sex or something?

 

He was about to say something when a new voice said “Hello?”

 

“Hello?” he answered back, sounding as confused as he felt. “Who is this and why do you have Genji’s phone?”

 

“Are you Jesse?” The voice was obviously female. 

 

“Yes.” he answered simply. 

 

“My name is Hana Song. I’m Genji’s friend. Uh, we went to a party and he’s gotten fantastically drunk. He’s not doing so well and we’re too drunk to drive him home. He’s very sickly looking, I think he drank too much!” she explained, voice slightly muffled. 

 

Jesse swore loudly and started sliding on his pants, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. “Send me the address.”

 

“Okay. Hold on.” Violent retching could be heard over the typing and another voice was speaking calmly. “It is alright, Genji. It is alright. Breathe, dear.”

 

Dear?

 

Jesse felt jealousy and shame burrow in his heart. He walked to the door and stepped into his boots, throwing his serape around his shoulders. 

 

“I sent it. Please hurry. He’s not very responsive but he doesn’t want us to call the hospital.” Hana said, worriedly. 

 

He wasn’t about to lecture her on choosing safety over Genji’s drunken protests right then. “Yeah, just stay there.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Don-.” The short blip of an ended call cut him off. He sighed. “Don’t hang up.” he muttered. He put in the address and sped through the streets, not caring if any cops saw. He’d flash his badge and be done with it if he was pulled over. He shortly arrived at the house about 20 minutes later.

 

He saw bright green hair near the curb. Genji was sitting there with his head between his knees. A brown boy with a bald head and soft slanted eyes was sitting with him. He was rubbing Genji’s back, looking worried. The other one next to Genji was a girl with long brown hair. She hair fair skin and large eyes which were looking at Genji worriedly.

 

Jesse stepped out of his car and walked over to the trio. “Hana? I’m Jesse.” The two less intoxicated ones looked at him. 

 

“Jesse, thank you!” Hana exclaimed. He frowned at them.

 

“All of you are too young to be drinking.” he scolded. The bald kid looked ashamed, Hana looked unimpressed. “Do you two need a ride to your houses?”

 

“Zenny drove here. We’ll be eating in his car til we sober up.” Hana explained, pointing to the bald kid. 

 

“Zenny?”

 

“Zenyatta.” Zenyatta corrected, voice calm and rich. Genji finally lifted his head, only to have it loll to the side. He leaned heavily onto Zenyatta and whined.

 

Jesse knelt down, avoiding the sick in the street that probably came from Genji. “Genji?” he reached forward to take Genji’s face in his hands. Genji took a second to look at him and nearly a minute to recognize him. 

 

“Jessshhhe?” Genji slurred. “Wassss is goin on?”

 

“I’m gonna take you home, Genji. Get you in bed, You need to sleep this off.” he answered. Genji’s skin was pale but he was conscious, breathing was normal, and was running hot instead of cold. Luckily, no alcohol poisoning, just extreme intoxication then.

 

“Uhn? Y’nah lea’in me?” Genji asked, voice a few octaves above normal. “Ahhhnah stay. Up?” he rose his arms and Jesse took that as sign he wanted to leave. Jesse stood and hefted Genji under the armpits. The boy immediately lurched forward onto him. Jesse stumbled and still, thankfully, avoided stepping in the vomit. He pulled Genji towards the car and slid him into the front seat. Genji groaned and Jesse stepped back to let the boy throw up again on the asphalt. He rubbed his back as Genji started crying. 

 

“I know, puking is horrible.”

 

Genji only gave a shuddering gasp in response. He sat back after a while, split covering his lips and chin. He blinked dazedly up at Jesse. The cowboy sighed and was about to get into the car when someone tapped him. He turned to see Zenyatta holding out some plastic bags.

 

“For the car ride.” he offered. Jesse smiled and accepted them. 

 

“Appreciate it. Get to your car, alright?” he said as he also slipped Genji’s phone from Hana’s hand. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Hana and Zenyatta both said before looking to Genji. “Bye Genji!”

 

Genji looked at them and waved. “Hiiiii….” he answered. Jesse gave Genji a plastic bag before closing his door and moving to get into the driver’s seat. He opened his glove box and got out some napkins. He gently wiped Genji’s face. The boy was staring straight at him as he did so, intensely. “Jess? Inuno feel okay?” he stated.

 

“I can tell you don’t feel good. How much did you drink?” he asked gently. Genji leaned heavily in his seat and pulled the seat back so he was laying down.

 

“Don’member. Four?” he mumbled, closing his eyes. He quickly opened them, grabbing the arm rest to ground himself from the spins he was experiencing. 

 

“Four drinks?”

 

“Bottles?” he said as if he was asking  _ Jesse. _ The agent sighed and started the car. He made sure to drive slowly and carefully as to not jostle Genji.

 

Genji looked over at Jesse and reached for his hand. Jesse gave it to him. Genji smiled softly. “Home?”

 

“Yeah, Genj. Home.”


	6. Unacceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse finds out something and so does someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this took so long. I was caught up in all the shit I talked about in the A/N. Then my mom had to have surgery and there was a death in the family. Yet, here I am. I will be wrapping this story up soon, Maybe in two more chapters. But, enjoy! Also, if you catch the reference you get points.

Light filtering in.

 

Fluttering of birds outside.

 

The smell of coffee.

 

Genji cracked open his eyes and squinted against the sun that peeked through the crack in the curtains. He blinked a few times before furrowing his brows. “Curtains?” 

 

He didn’t have curtains in his room. 

 

He sat up fully and looked around the room he was in. He saw the array of cowboy boots in the corner of the room and the serape carefully folded on the dresser. He wriggled out from under the heavy comforter, sliding off the bed quietly. He left the room and squinted into the fully sunlit living room. 

 

“Hey, Genj.” 

 

Genji turned his head to face the open kitchen to the left of him. Jesse was there in a matching set of Tupac sleep shirt and pants.

 

“Uh, Tupac? Seriously?” is all he could manage, laughing breathlessly. Jesse pursed his lip and turned back to whatever he was cutting on the counter.

 

“What’d you imagine that I only listen to country?” Genji came up to Jesse and leaned against the counter opposite of him. 

 

“Didn’t really think of it at all.” 

 

The silence stretched between them uncomfortably. Jesse slid the green peppers into the eggs once he finished chopping them all. He then turned to Genji with a stern frown.

 

“You got really drunk last night.”

 

Genji rolled his eyes. “Did I?”

 

“Yes, Genji. You were throwing up everywhere and stumbling around.” he pointed a finger at the teenager. “Your friends thought you had alcohol poisoning.” 

 

Genji looked away, waiting for the lecture.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Genji whipped his head around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. “You’re sorry?”

 

Jesse had turned back to his eggs, dripping some sesame oil over them and adding some ham. “Yeah. If I hadn’t had made you mad you wouldn’t have gotten that drunk, right? I shouldn’t have fucked you an’ just tried to pass you off like that, it was shitty.”

 

Genji was quiet for a second.

 

“What does that mean? For us?”

 

Jesse plated the eggs and moved to set them on the dining table, heaving a sigh. “Genji, I don’t know. I am very conflicted.”

 

“It’s the Hanzo’s son thing again? Right?” Genji said, voice steady. Jesse walked over to Genji and gently put his hands on his hips.

 

“Yeah. That and the age.” he admitted. Genji furrowed his brow.

 

“Jesse I told you I killed my first person by the age of 10 and you think my age has any reflection on my maturity? I’m going to be 20 next month.”

 

Jesse reared back. “You never told me that, what?” Genji’s brow furrowed more, if that was possible.

 

“I did! That night we smoked. After I gave you those hickies, when you woke up later?” Genji searched Jesse’s eyes and pulled away. “You don’t remember. You don’t remember that whole conversation?”

 

Hands held up in surrender, Jesse replied. “It’s been years since I had smoked darlin’, it hit me kind of hard.”

 

Genji bit his lip and looked away. “You told me about Deadlock. I told you about the clan. We talked about our first kills, trauma, family issues, and….you don’t remember any of it.” he turned away from Jesse. “That’s why I was so hurt when you dismissed me, Jesse. I thought….I thought you had realized how mature I was from us talking and still didn’t want me. Except for a fuck.”

 

Jesse took pause. He really didn’t remember any of that but that fact that Genji knew what Deadlock even was clued him in that the kid was telling the truth. 

 

“Genji, I am so sorry.” he said sincerely, despite it not being quite his fault. 

 

“You’re right. We shouldn’t do this.” Genji mumbled. Jesse frowned deeply. “It’s just too much.” Jesse stepped forward to take Genji’s arm. 

 

“Genji, let’s talk about this first. Okay?” Jesse stated. Genji barely tried to pull out of his grip before turning to Jesse and looking him in the eyes. 

 

“Despite everything, do you feel something when I do this?” Genji breathed softly before leaning up to kiss Jesse gently. Jesse pressed forward to pull Genji towards him and carry him to the sofa. He knew he did feel something, which made him more afraid than anything. His heart was thudding in his chest as soon as Genji’s lips had touched his.

 

He plopped down as Genji’s straddled his waist, hands gripping into his shirt. The minutes felt like hours, their lips sliding against each other smoothly. He could feel Genji quivering gently in his arms so he pulled the teen closer to him. He wanted Genji to feel sure. To feel safe.

 

Genji was making small moaning sounds against Jesse’s tongue as he raked his nails up Genji’s back. Then suddenly...

 

BANG!

 

They both jumped, whipping around to see a wide eyed and panting Hanzo standing in the doorway. 

There was silence. Hanzo assessed the scene and moved to straighten his look. Obviously he was frenzied and worried over something to have barged in like he did.

 

“I tracked Genji’s phone when neither of you answered your phones and I saw Genji wasn’t at home.” Hanzo said, voice dangerously low. “Now, I understand why.”

 

Genji leapt up and raised his hands. “Dad, don’t-.”

 

Yet, Hanzo had already launched himself across the room, hands wrapped around Jesse’s throat.

 

“No! No!” Genji yelled as he attempted to pull Hanzo away. “Let him go!”

 

Jesse pushed back at Hanzo to get him off, eyes darting to Hanzo’s. They were calm and distant in an insane way.

 

“I will not. Not until I see the life drain from his eyes!” 

 

Well.

 

At least Hanzo wasn’t murdering him in a cage. He would have lost his bet. 


	7. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on this but I'm gonna try it again. I hope it's better now.

**_1 Year Later_ **

 

Jesse stepped out of the shower, toweling off leisurely as he padded into his living room. He looked over at his kitchen where his trashcan was piling up with instant ramens. He had yet to find one as good at Genji’s was. 

 

_ “I trusted you, Jesse! How could you? My son!” _

 

He clenched his eyes closed at the memory. Hanzo had dragged Genji out of the house, transferred to a new base, and moved immediately. 

 

Genji had tried to contact him for nearly 6 months after that but Jesse couldn’t stomach talking to him. He was the reason Genji had to move away from his college and all his friends. It wasn’t fair, Genji was an adult but he had so much respect for his father he couldn’t disobey him. Jesse could understand that. Additionally, Hanzo was probably still financially supporting him. 

 

Either way, he hadn’t had contact with Genji in months. He missed him. He wanted to remember those things Genji had told him. He wanted to help Genji get his business off the ground. He wanted Genji.

 

He couldn’t let it go.

 

During a moment of weakness he tried to find where they had gone but no one would tell him, Hanzo demanded it be kept confidential. 

 

_ “You’ll never see either of us again, you sick son of a bitch. I’ll see you in hell!”  _

 

Jesse sighed, moving across the room to pick up his buzzing phone from the coffee table. It was most likely his new partner. Olivia Colomar was a very interesting woman who had unknown motivations for joining the company but he liked her all the same. 

 

When he found out she was hacker, he had been tempted to ask her about finding out where Genji and Hanzo were but decided against it. If he didn’t have the balls to answer Genji’s calls he certainly wouldn’t go see him.

 

God he was the fucking worst.

 

He picked up the phone and froze at the contact name. He took a deep breath before answering.

 

“Hanzo?”

 

If Hanzo was calling him it had be serious. 

 

“McCree.” 

 

Jesse sat down, feeling sick. “What do you need?”

 

A long pause. Hanzo finally spoke, voice sounding light. “I….I would like you to come see Genji. Something has happened.”

 

Blood running cold, the cowboy swallowed.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Genji was targeted by Talon after a mission I was involved in. He’s…” A pause. “Overwatch had to completely rebuild about 60% of his body with cybernetics.”

 

Jesse grit his teeth. “ _ What?!”  _ His chest felt tight with fury. Those sons of bitches. 

 

Hanzo sighed. “I know. He’s not doing well. I know he misses you and I know he had been trying to contact you. I...I respect you for not contacting him back.”

 

Jesse didn’t want to comment on that.

 

“I think he needs you.”

 

“And you don’t have anything against that?”

 

“He’s an adult. He can date who he wants. I just….I felt betrayed. It wasn’t two adults then. It was my  _ son _ and the man I was starting to call a friend.”

 

Okay, that one hurt.

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“I know.”

 

Silence stretched for a moment. “I will send you our location. Come as soon as you can. He’s not….I don’t know how longer he’ll last. If the injuries don’t take him...he’s been pretty mentally unstable….I don’t know what he could do.”

 

“I’ll be there within the week.”

 

Hanzo seemed to sniffle. “Thank you….I should go.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“One more thing….I’m sorry too.”

 

Then the line went dead. Jesse pulled the phone away and stared at his lockscreen. Genji was smiling back at him.

 

“I won’t be a coward anymore Genji. I promise. I’ll be strong. For you.”

 

Jesse smiled. 

 

“I love you.”


	8. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys. This story has been an uphill battle for me. Losing interest but continuing it to a place I'm happy with. I'll have more and hopefully better McGenji content coming up soon.

Inhale, exhale. 

 

After spending a day unpacking all of his belongings in the room he was assigned to on base in Watchpoint: Grand Mesa (A watchpoint that he’ll admit that he didn’t know existed.) He was now standing outside of the room where Genji was waiting for him. He had his hand on the knob and was staring at the door. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he was sure he was going to have a fucking heart attack. 

 

“Are you going to enter? Or stand there all day?” 

 

Jesse turned his head to see Hanzo leaning against the doorframe next to him. Jesse suddenly felt like crying and he wasn’t sure why. Hanzo looked so  _ tired _ . 

 

“Hanzo.” he breathed. Hanzo gave him a slight smile and moved his hand to open the door to Genji’s room. At the sight of the person sitting on the bed inside, Jesse’s breath caught in his throat. 

 

Red metal, cords, lights, and angry eyes all turned to him. Jesse stepped inside after Hanzo and quietly closed the door behind himself. Genji turned those red glowing eyes onto Hanzo, furious. “What the fuck is this?” Genji snarled. 

 

Hanzo….didn’t tell him? 

 

Hanzo looked at Jesse and Jesse  _ swore _ he saw a hint of satisfaction on his face. “Jesse has transferred here to see yo-.”

 

“Well  _ LEAVE! _ The Genji you wanted to fuck is gone.  _ Fuck OFF! _ ” Genji spat as he stood up to approach Jesse angrily. Jesse allowed Genji to grab the front of his serape. “You don’t contact me for months but now all of sudden you’ve flown out to see the freakshow? Huh?  _ What do you fucking want from me? _ ” 

 

Jesse couldn’t say he wasn’t stunned by Genji’s anger. He expected some anger for ghosting his lover for months but nothing like this full bodied rage emanating from the cyborg. 

 

“Genji….” Jesse said softly. He saw those red eyes soften at the tone of Jesse’s voice. His grip loosened and he finally just dropped his hand. Genji’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Why did you do that to me, Jesse? Why did you give up on me?” Genji said brokenly. Jesse hesitated but eventually steeled himself, grabbing Genji’s hands.

 

“I haven’t. I....thought you’d forget about me. That I didn’t want to ruin your relationship with Hanzo. I ruined everything for you. Your friends, your school, your home. It’s my fault you had to leave everything.” Jesse took a deep inhale. “I didn’t want to interfere in your life any longer.” 

 

Genji’s brows furrowed. “Well. It does not matter. You may be here now but there is nothing left of me to love.” 

 

Hanzo was watching their interactions silently, arms crossed. Jesse was very aware of his gaze. 

 

“There’s you. Just you. It’s all I need.” 

 

Genji looked him in the eyes and for the first time since he’d gotten there, he could tell Genji believed him. 

 

“It will not be easy. I’m not the same.” Genji murmured. Jesse said nothing and just hugged him. Hanzo sighed and came to his son’s side, rubbing the cyborg’s back as his shoulders shook. Hanzo locked eyes with Jesse and nodded once, firmly.

 

Things weren’t okay yet. They’d figure it out though. 

 

Jesse swore it. 


End file.
